Plantern
Plantern' is a plant obtained in the Fog area that will illuminate and disperse a large area of fog (5x7), allowing the player to see approaching zombies and their own defense within the cleared radius, like Torchwood. This makes him an environment modifier. They can be planted anywhere, but are only used for their real purpose in the Fog and Vasebreaker levels. Technically, like the Grave Buster, the Plantern is not actually a Night plant. Because he is not a mushroom, he does not need to be planted in the Mushroom Garden to grow. Origins His name is a portmanteau of "plant," referring to his leaves and roots and the fact that he is a plant, and "lantern," referencing his light-producing ability and the fact that he is also a lantern. However, he resembles a streetlamp more than an actual lantern. Audio Almanac entry Usage Plantern's purpose remains mostly the same, except he can now reveal any invisible Bandit Zombies in an area. The area Plantern lights up is as follows: L L L L L L P L L L L L L L: Lighted area P: Plantern The foggy area he illuminates is roughly the same. Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Plantern shines in a 5x5 area for a while. Costumed Plantern stuns all zombies in the area for a while. Strategies Only select Planterns when you see fog or the Bandit Zombie in the seed selection in Dark Ages. However, the Plantern will illuminate more squares unlike in the prequel. Try to keep a defensive plant adjacent to him or you will risk 25 Sun wasted. It is best to use Plant Food on your defensive plants so that you will protect your Planterns from being eaten. Try to be careful of Wizard Zombies as if they turn Plantern into a sheep, the fog will come again and Bandit Zombies will go back to being invisible. The same thing also applies to Archmage Zombie, except that he is more dangerous since plants will be vulnerable when sleeping and that you need Plant Food or Coffee Bean to wake them up. Sunflower Singer can help his recharge get faster. Gallery Trivia General *He and Lantern Cherry are the only plants based on lanterns. *His leaves and roots are the only parts of him that are found in most plants. *Even though he is based on a lantern, it is never revealed what kind of plant he is supposed to be. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) *His idle animation in-game changes once the costume is on. However, in the Almanac and seed selection screen, the idle animation is the same. *His code name is "streetlamp." It is referring to Plantern's Chinese name, Street Lamp. *He illuminates in a different pattern and has a different lighting animation than the first game. * He, Coffee Bean, Gatling Pea, Cattail, and Cob Cannon are only plants from first game that appear in Chinese version but not in international version. *He, Oak Archer and Coffee Bean are the only Chinese-exclusive plants in Dark Ages. See also *Blover *Torchwood *Fog (area) *Bandit Zombie *Dark Ages es:Planterna fr:Planterne ru:Растельник zh:路灯花 pl:Plantern Category:Fog obtained plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Fog Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Fog-clearing plants Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces